


Knight

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Ship Week 2018 [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Day 3 - Snow/Winter, F/F, Holding Hands, Snowed In, Stephanie to the Rescue, lazytownshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: An unexpected snowfall traps Trixie in her home. She's not in any danger, but she could do with getting out and going somewhere a bit warmer, so who can she call?





	Knight

The call came in the early hours. Not drastically so; Stephanie was already out of bed and skipping rope, but she did that every morning. She was often up before everyone else, and passed the time skipping and doing push-ups, or practicing on her hula-hoop. Still, it was early hours for the rest of the town - even Uncle Milford was only just getting out of bed.

"Stephanie?" Milford called from his bedroom.

The pink haired girl put her rope down on her bed and stepped out into the hall just as her Uncle appeared in the doorway, still in his pyjamas and rubbing at his eyes. Down the hallway, the phone continued to ring.

"Stephanie," her uncle asked, "who is that? I wasn’t expecting a call today - not this early anyway."

"Me neither uncle, I have no idea who it is," Stephanie told him and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pinkie?"

"Trixie?" Stephanie asked, surprised, "what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm uh, kind of stuck, Pinks," Trixie admitted.

"Stuck," Stephanie repeated, "what do you mean?"

"I- have you not seen outside?"

_What?_ Stephanie looked through the window near the phone and gasped. The whole town was covered in snow.

"Oh my _gosh,"_ she breathed down the line, "what on earth? It's far too near spring for this kind of snow!"

"Apparently not," Trixie said dryly, "I'm snowed in."

"What?" Stephanie shouted, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pinkie," Trixie said and Stephanie could almost hear the eyeroll, "I can see out of my window and I don’t think anyone else is, but my door's all stuck - I think some snow fell off the roof of my house in the night and covered it up."

"Hasn't Sportacus come to rescue you?" Stephanie asked, thoroughly confused. Surely his crystal would've alerted him by now if Trixie was stuck.

"Nah, I'm not in trouble," Trixie said, "I'm just stuck, kinda. I think I can get out, but I just can't do it on my own. I knew you'd be up at this time."

Trixie was right. No-one else would've been awake - except maybe Robbie rotten, if he'd had a bad night, or Sportacus. "Well if my house is alright I could come get you in about ten minutes?" Stephanie offered, "I just need to get dressed."

"That’s fine, don’t worry, you don’t have to rush or anything-"

"Nonsense," Stephanie laughed, "it's no trouble - it's like hero practice!"

"Well alright then…" Trixie said. "Hey uh, if- if it's not too much trouble, can I come over to yours once I get out?" Trixie asked. "Our boiler's been on the fritz since Christmas and- like we're fine and all, we have blankets and jumpers and stuff and I'm _fine,_ we just never bothered to get it fixed 'cause the weather was meant to be warming up, so it's kinda cold in here at the minuet."

"Trixie," Stephanie half-scolded, "of _course_ you can. And when you get to mine, we're going to call Robbie and ask him to fix your boiler. He's really good with things like that."

"You think he would?"

Now it was Stephanie's turn to roll her eyes. "Trixie. Robbie's a huge softie, of course he will. Even if he says no it'll only be so he can get us to pay him in cake."

Trixie's laugh sounded down the line. The phone made it a bit tinny, but it still made Stephanie smile anyway.

"Thanks Pinkie," Trixie said, "I'll let you get dressed - wrap up!"

"I will!" Stephanie told her, "make sure you do the same!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Trixie sighed, but Stephanie knew she didn’t really mean it.

With a smile, the two said their goodbyes and Stephanie rushed into her room to get dressed.

"Uncle Milford!" she called, pulling on her warmest pair of trousers, "I have to go! Trixie needs some help!"

 

* * *

 

Eight minutes later and Stephanie was stood outside the Troubleby household shovelling snow away from the front door while Trixie watched from the window, cracked open as wide as it would go, and wrapped in a blanket.

"I feel like Rapunzel," Trixie said.

Stephanie snorted. "You're not high up enough to be Rapunzel," she disagreed, "you’re in the kitchen. Plus, I'm shovelling snow, not climbing your hair."

Trixie shook her head and rolled her eyes, and Stephanie grinned, pushing her shovel back into the snow.

"I guess you could be Sleeping Beauty?" Stephanie offered instead, "shovelling snow is kind of like cutting brambles."

"That makes you my knight then," Trixie snickered. "You’d look pretty cool with a sword."

"I would," Stephanie mused, "but all I have is this shovel."

"Eh, it'll do."

"Yes it will," Stephanie laughed, "it is done- _I'm_ done! You can come out now!"

Beside her the window slammed shut and Stephanie heard crashes from inside the house. A few seconds later and the door she'd just cleared flew open and Trixie's blanketed form appeared, grinning devilishly.

Stephanie opened her mouth to greet her friend but was interrupted by Trixie jumping forward and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, _knight,"_ she said when she stepped back and Stephanie turned red.

"Y- you’re very welcome," the pink haired girl stumbled over her words for a second. "Come on the, I, uh, we'll go to mine and get some cocoa or something."

Trixie turned to close and lock her door, still grinning. "Wow, a rescue _and_ cocoa," Trixie waggled her eyebrows, "you sure treat me special Pinkie."

Stephanie giggled, cheeks still pink. She picked up her shovel, then reached out with her other hand and took Trixie's own. "Well, you are," she said, "now come on - we have to get home before my Uncle leaves - he's the only one that can reach the cocoa jar."

"Shortie!" Trixie cackled, and Stephanie blushed all the way back to her house. And it was totally because of the teasing.

Totally.


End file.
